


Yours and Mine

by Chazzam



Series: The Sidhe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidhe 'verse fic (most of this won't make a lick of sense without reading The Sidhe first) in which Kurt finally confronts that horrible boy at the supply store, and the results are...far more enjoyable than Blaine ever could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains sex that is much less fluffy than usual Sidhe!verse smut. There is jealousy and possessiveness, and some almost-sort-of D/s overtones. Also a spot of violence, but not between K & B.

Seb.  What a stupid name. It was the worst name Kurt had ever heard.

Seb was the horrible boy at the supply store. His family owned the store, and he worked there most days, stocking shelves and discussing products and haggling with traveling merchants and flirting with Blaine.

Kurt hated everything about him.

He hated that Seb was so young and handsome, with such an easy manner about him. He hated how Seb seemed to know how to keep the fliration  _just_  innocent enough that Blaine couldn't see it for what it was, because Blaine was oblivious like that and Blaine had no idea how beautiful he actually was.

And Seb was dependable. Blaine went to the supply store every few days, and Seb was always there, ready to recommend something or discuss Blaine's latest cheese-making venture.

The boy even pretended to like cheese, which Kurt  _knew_  was an utter fabrication. Sidhe simply weren't built to eat animal products, and rancid milk curds were most definitely  _not_ a gastronomical delight for any member their species.

In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that he would snap eventually. He normally had no taste for displays of dominance, but he was a mated Sidhe of the Spiral caste, and it was frankly astounding that he had gone this long without putting the horrible boy in his place. Really, it was only because he trusted Blaine so much. He knew nothing would come of the boy's flattery and attention.

But still.

Kurt tried to run Blaine's errands for him when he could, but more often than not they ended up at the supply store together, because when Kurt offered to go  _for_  him, Blaine would usually take his hand and smile and say “let's go together. It's such a beautiful day out.”

It was nearly always a beautiful day out. Damn Khryslee and it's perfect weather.

The day that Kurt finally had enough started off on a fairly innocuous note. Kurt had recently returned home from a three week trip, and Blaine had been very busy at the farm. It was the first day off that they had had together in a very long time. They woke up late and lingered in bed, making love sleepily before falling back asleep for a bit more. Later, they ate breakfast in the garden, laughing and talking and tangling their feet together under the table while they flashed flirtatious smiles.

It was a lovely day. Until Blaine said he wanted to buy some bread.

“Mmmm, go ahead,” Kurt had said from the hammock that hung in the delicious shade of two elder trees beside the house. Kurt was feeling blissful and sleepy, and decided that he would enjoy nothing better than a nap until Blaine came home from the bakery and slipped in beside him and kissed him awake.

“All right.” He could  _hear_ the fond smile in Blaine's voice. “Do you want anything from the supply store?”

Kurt sat bolt upright, nearly flipping himself off the hammock completely.

“The supply store? Aren't you going to the bakery?”

“Oh. No, they just built a stone oven at the store and they're selling these amazing little flatbreads...I've been craving one all day. You know, you might actually like them too, Kurt.”

Kurt frowned. “I'm very particular about bread.”

“Oh, I know, but you have to try it.  _This_  bread really retains quite a bit of the integrity of the grain itself. Seb said-”

“I'm coming with you.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt leapt to his feet. “Kurt, you really don't have to. You seemed to really be in the mood for a nap, so I figured I'd just...”

Kurt approached Blaine and silenced him with a soft kiss before linking his arm with Blaine's.

“I'm feeling much more energized now. And what's wrong with wanting to spend as much time as possible with my husband? I've missed you.”

Blaine smiled. “I've missed you too.”

“You should probably change your shirt first, though, Blaine. It's far too hot out for that heavy tunic.”

“No, it's fi-  _hey!”_

Blaine stumbled backward in surprise as Kurt pulled the tunic over his head. “There. Now wait here and I'll be back in just a moment.”

Blaine crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared after Kurt, puzzled.

Kurt returned with a lightweight, sleeveless tunic, and Blaine did admit that it was much more comfortable.

“Uh, but Kurt...where are the laces?” He asked, gesturing to the collar of the tunic.

“Hmmm. I'm not sure. They must be in with the washing. I suppose you'll just have to wear it open,” Kurt said with a smirk. He smoothed the fabric, pulling at the edges of the collar and finding great satisfaction in how beautifully the garment displayed Blaine's marriage tattoo.

They made their way to the supply store on horseback, enjoying the late summer afternoon and the comfort of being together. It was a fairly short ride to the supply store, and Kurt hoped it would be a short visit as well.

Once inside, Blaine waved almost immediately, and Kurt saw Seb waving back, his face lit up at the sight of Blaine. His expression faltered slightly when he saw Kurt on Blaine's arm. Kurt glared at him and pulled Blaine closer.

“ _Blaine!”_ Seb exclaimed, and seemed about to throw his arms around Blaine in greeting before he realized that Kurt's grip around his husband's waist was only growing tighter. “Hello, Kurt,” he added coolly.

“Seb,” Kurt acknowledged just as icily.

“Blaine, I'm so glad you stopped in today,” Seb continued, turning bodily away from Kurt to address Blaine. “I've been experimenting with a three-seed bread, and I think I've finally got it. You have to tell me what you think.”

“You'd think with all these customers and co-workers around you, you wouldn't have any shortage of opinions on the bread,” Kurt said, his sweet voice failing to mask his irritation. Blaine turned and gave him a  _look,_  and that just irritated him even more.

“Yes, true, but none of them are  _Blaine,”_ Seb said pointedly. “He's my official taster. If you start spending any more time here, I'll have to pay you a salary,” he teased, nudging Blaine. Blaine blushed and ducked his head, and the two Sidhe took advantage of his momentary distraction to openly glare at one another.

Seb led them outside to a stone oven beneath an awning behind the store. From the oven came the undeniably delicious scent of freshly baking bread. As Kurt moved to the side slightly to allow a few other customers to pass, Seb managed to wedge his way between Kurt and Blaine, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him along with a playful laugh.

Kurt stood and watched them, and felt his power stir. Felt the deep, wild part of himself that growled  _ **Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine**_ whenever another man paid Blaine attention like this rear up inside of him, clawing desperately toward the surface.

He closed his eyes and focused on taking slow, deep breaths. Other Sidhe would understand, but Blaine didn't deserve to see this side of him. Blaine, who was so sweet and kind and good. Blaine, who only expressed anger when it was utterly righteous in nature. Blaine, who was completely innocent in all of this. Kurt was fairly certain Blaine would  _not_ appreciate it if he lost his mind and physically attacked Blaine's friend. Because like it or not, that was precisely what Seb was.

“Kurt?” Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as Blaine made his way over to him, piece of steaming-hot flatbread in hand. “Try this,” Blaine insisted. “It's phenomenal.”

Kurt desperately wanted to pretend that he  _hated_ the bread, but the smell alone had advised him otherwise. He opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to feed him a piece of warm, soft bread, perfectly chewy on the inside and slightly crisp around the edges, the texture of the tiny, flavorful seeds throughout providing the perfect juxtaposition; crunchy against soft, spicy against mild. The bread truly  _was_ phenomenal.

“Not bad,” Kurt managed, his mind instantly turning to the issue of how to procure as much of this bread as possible without admitting how much he liked it.

“I was thinking this might pair nicely with that extra-soft white rind cheese of yours that's just ripened,” Seb said. Blaine nodded enthusiastically around a mouthful of bread.

“Seb, that's  _brilliant._  I'd be happy to bring some of this to market and give out samples with the cheese. The Blessed Breadmakers have been too long without any real competition.”

“I like the Blessed Breadmakers' loaves,” Kurt said defensively.

“Of course you do,” Seb replied, his voice grotesquely condescending.

Blaine looked between the two Sidhe nervously for the first time. “Um, Kurt, would you like to-”

“ _Kurt!”_

Kurt turned toward the source of the voice to see Lura, a childhood friend that had, as fate would have it, ended up settling in Khryslee as well. Momentarily forgetting his jealousy, he rushed into her embrace.

They hadn't seen each other in over a month, so Kurt allowed himself to be pulled back inside and into the homewares section with her while they caught up on news and gossip. It wasn't until she had left that Kurt realized just how long he and Lura had actually spent talking. And there had been no trace of Blaine.

Which meant he was probably still with Seb.

Kurt focused on his breathing and headed for the back door to the store. Everything was perfectly fine ( _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine)._  There was no reason whatsoever to panic about the fact that Blaine and Seb had most likely spent the last hour together. Kurt just needed to trust Blaine, and focus on his breathing.

When he saw them, he stopped.

And did not focus on his breathing at all.

Seb was standing very close to Blaine, and for some reason his hands were on him. Kurt shifted slightly to get a better view.

Seb was lacing up Blaine's tunic. Blaine was laughing and protesting, but he also didn't seem to be making any real attempt to stop Seb.

“ _-Really,_ Blaine, walking about like that, with that ridiculous flower-”

“Hey! Are you insulting my marriage tattoo?” Blaine laughed, incredulous.

“Of course not. I just think it's obstructing a very pleasant view.”

Seb's eyes could not be described as less than  _smouldering._  Blaine looked uncomfortable. And confused. And nervous. And...flattered?

“There,” Seb said softly as he tied the laces, allowing his hands to linger for just a moment too long.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He clenched his jaw.

“Did you feel that?” Blaine asked, brow furrowed as he looked at the ground.

 

**~000~**

 

Blaine felt the tremor before he saw that Kurt was there. But as soon as he saw his husband, he knew what was happening.

Because he had seen this happen exactly once before. And on that occasion, more than a dozen men had died. Very, very painfully.

“Seb,” Blaine said desperately, turning back to the other man that was still standing far too close, and  _fuck,_ what was Blaine doing letting Seb flirt with him like that? Blaine supposed that on some level he'd never really believed that Kurt was quite like other Sidhe. Other Sidhe routinely committed acts of murder and torture and extreme revenge in the name of love and posession and betrayal.

“It is their most terrifying flaw as a species,” The Guardian had once told Blaine.

Not understanding the source of the quake, Seb pretended to stumble, forcing Blaine to catch him.

This was not good.

Kurt's eyes were blinding blue fire, and his body was enveloped in a chaos of swirling colors. He was staring at Seb, and though Blaine did not fear for his own safety, he was quite well aware of what Kurt was capable of doing to men that weren't Blaine.

Desperate to avoid bloodshed, Blaine pushed Seb away and ran to Kurt.

“Kurt,” Blaine said as calmly as he could manage when he reached his husband. A small crowd had gathered, but none dared get that close to Kurt.

Kurt didn't even seem to see him. His eyes were focused on Seb, who had finally caught on to the the situation, and was openly sneering at him.

“Oh,  _really?”_  the boy drawled. “This is what happens when your human even  _talks_ to another one of us? Are you really that insecure?”

“You weren't just talking.” Blaine's eyes go wide at the sound of Kurt's voice, the  _sound_ of magic coursing through it, the timbre of it almost embedding itself into the air around them.

“No,” Seb said patiently. Blaine looked on in horror, wondering why the boy wasn't properly afraid. “He wasn't dressed properly and I was remedying that. If  _you_ had thought to-”

Kurt began to advance on Seb. The ground beneath them shook harder. “He's mine.”

Blaine was alarmed at the sharp thrill that ran through him when Kurt said that. He should probably be upset with Kurt. He should probably be offended that his husband was behaving like whatever the elfin equivalent of a  _cave man_  might be, but-

“He's  _mine._  Do you understand me? You can  _never_  have him.”

But...wow. Blaine was, irrefutably, beginning to get hard.

“Never say never,” Seb replied easily. “The king of the Border Lands himself is courting a man with a divorce scar. Times are changing.”

The energy around Kurt pulsed. Vines shot up from beneath their feet, most of the onlookers scattering as the earth burst open around them.

Seb pushed the heel of his hand toward the closest vine to him, and a rope of fire shot out of his palm, splashing across the vine.

And then glancing off the side of the vine, doubling back and almost hitting Seb square in the face. With a screech, he threw himself to the ground to avoid the fire. It landed on a patch of moist grass instead, and rapidly fizzed out of existence.

Seb screamed as the unscathed vine wrapped itself tightly around him, his arms pressed close to his sides as he struggled to break free. The vine lifted him high into the air, and then brought him down hard head-first, moving as if to smash his skull into the ground.

But instead he paused, upside down, directly in front of Kurt.

“He is mine,” Kurt said again, his voice deadly-gentle.

“You're insane!” Seb screeched. “When the guardian hears about this, you'll-”

“Diplomatic immunity, jackass,” replied Kurt tonelessly. Seb seemed to go pale, even as all the blood rushed to his head in his current position.

“Now. I want you to stop flirting with my husband. I want you to stop touching him and batting your fucking eyelashes at him and looking at him like he's anything more than simply a paying customer in your store. If you do not stop, I will come here and do this every single day. Except next time I will be far less gentle. Do you understand?”

“Please,” Seb whimpered. “I wasn't even-”

The vine shot into the air, unravelling so fast it was almost a blur, flinging Seb into the air once he was fully unwrapped. Screaming, he fell into a tangle of larger vines, writhing in panic as he began to sink into the living mass.

“Do. You.  _Understand?”_  Kurt asked again.

“ _YES!”_ Seb screamed, his voice hitching on a sob. “Yes, please, I'll never talk to him or look at him like that ever again, I swear to the gods, now  _please_  release me!”

Blaine winced to see Seb suffer in such a way, but...Kurt.

_Kurt._

Seb was still being lowered to the ground when Kurt, still glowing, took Blaine's hand. The glow spread across his own body and made him tingle. Without a word, Kurt was walking away from the supply store at a brisk pace, Blaine trailing behind him.

Kurt didn't head for the stables to retrieve their horses. Blaine was excrutiatingly curious, but he didn't ask what they were doing or where they were going. Blaine's whole body was buzzing with  _want_  and he could feel intensity rolling off of Kurt in galloping waves, crashing down around them, and all Blaine could hear, as if on a constant loop inside his brain, was  _he's mine. He's mine. He's MINE._

The trees grew thicker around them as Kurt led them into the wooded area south of the supply store.

_He's mine. He's mine. He's mine._

“Mine,” Kurt growled, seeming to decide they had obtained enough privacy as he whirled around and pressed Blaine into the smooth trunk of a blue flower tree. His eyes were wild with blue fire, and he fell upon Blaine like he was ravenous and Blaine was a four-course meal. He kissed Blaine hard, and there was nothing sweet or tender in it. It was a possessive kiss. A claiming kiss.

Blaine's knees nearly gave out completely.

Because he had never realized that he wanted this. Perhaps even  _needed_ this. Some part of him had never really believed that Kurt truly loved him – truly  _wanted_ him as much as Blaine loved and wanted Kurt. Blaine had made peace with the idea, actually, had essentially just accepted that while Kurt may love him to an unreasonable degree, Blaine loved Kurt to an insane degree.

But Kurt didn't seem particularly sane when it came to Blaine that afternoon.

He pressed his body into Blaine's, cradling Blaine's jaw with one hand and roughly kneading Blaine's ass with the other. Kurt kissed Blaine deep and dirty, kissed him so deep Blaine almost choked on it, so deep he almost couldn't breathe. Blaine felt himself go pliant, almost limp, as he simply allowed Kurt to  _take._

Kurt pulled back slightly to rip at the laces on Blaine's tunic, growing frustrated when they tangled and then simply pulling Blaine's top off altogether.

His lips latched onto Blaine's marriage tattoo while his hand found Blaine's cock, cupping and squeezing him through his trousers while he traced the lines of Blaine's tattoo with teeth and tongue from memory.

“Mine,” Kurt whispered hoarsely when he pulled back, running his hands up and down Blaine's chest while he rhythmically rolled his hips against Blaine's. He fixed his eyes on Blaine's, and Blaine found himself utterly immobilized by the fire in them, by their frantic, possessive lust.

“You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen,” Kurt said, his voice still hovering on the edge of a growl. “I won't share you, Blaine.”

“Never,” Blaine whispered fiercely.

“You're mine.”

“Yours.”

Kurt roared with lust at the word, kissing Blaine so hard that the back of his head hit the tree trunk behind it with an audible thud. Blaine couldn't bring himself to care about the pain, though, clawing at Kurt's back as Kurt fumbled with the opening of Blaine's trousers, because _god,_ Blaine had never felt this  _wanted_  before in his life.

“Say it again,” Kurt commanded.

“I'm yours. Only yours.”

“If anyone else touched you, Blaine, I would  _kill_ them,” Kurt snarled, and Blaine

absolutely couldn't  _believe_ that his body was responding to such a statement, but hearing it made his cock throb and his eyes roll back in his head.

He let Kurt undress him completely and then suck a path of bruises down Blaine's chest, Blaine dazed and aroused and overcome as he remained slumped against the tree trunk, simply letting Kurt have his way with him.

“Mine,” Kurt growled, sucking hard on the inside of Blaine's thigh while Blaine mewled pitifully, thrusting up into thin air but doing nothing to relieve his frustration; he wanted Kurt to do it all, to claim him completely.

Kurt shed his own clothes and then grew a branch with a red flower at the tip right out of the trunk of the tree against which Blaine was pressed. Kurt plucked the flower and then looked at Blaine, tenderness creeping into his eyes alongside the hunger.

“Turn around,” he instructed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's bruised and swollen lips.

Blaine turned around and braced himself against the tree trunk, arching his back so that his ass was on display, and spreading his legs wide.

He didn't have to wait before Kurt's breath was on his neck and his hands were roughly squeezing the cheeks of Blaine's ass, moving the flesh in circles beneath his palms.

“Gods, Blaine,” Kurt murmured, his voice a rough whisper. “Do you have any idea how much I want you all the time? How often I thank the gods you're mine?”

Kurt paused, allowing his thumbs to dip into the cleft between Blaine's ass cheeks and rub in tandem, light and dry, over Blaine's hole.

Blaine keened loudly, panting and begging for nothing that made any sense. Because he didn't just want Kurt to fuck him, he wanted  _more_ than that.

“I want to claim you,” Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine could have said  _you already have,_  and it would be true, but that wasn't what Kurt meant tonight. And they both knew it.

“Yes,” whispered Blaine.

Kurt dropped to his knees and pulled Blaine's cheeks apart wide before leaning in to lick a long, hard stripe from Blaine's perinium to the base of his spine. Blaine whimpered and let his head fall between his shoulders as he braced himself against the tree, hoping desperately not to lose the use of his legs from sheer pleasure overload.

Kurt licked again, this time pausing to tease Blaine's hole along the way.

The third time, he slipped an oiled finger in alongside his tongue and Blaine screamed. Kurt continued to lick his way toward Blaine's spine while he began fingering him in earnest. He added a second finger sooner than he normally would have, but it was perfect.

So perfect.

Blaine knew he was sweating as he began pushing back against Kurt's fingers, trying to get them where he wanted them, trying to get as much of Kurt inside him as possible. Kurt resisted Blaine's efforts, but then gave his fingers a savage twist just when Blaine seemed about to give up, making Blaine cry out and see stars and spread his legs so wide his thighs burned.

When Blaine began whining for more, Kurt pulled his fingers out, and Blaine heard the slick sound of Kurt coating his cock in flower oil. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, the oil on his palms making Blaine hyper-aware of how firmly Kurt was holding him.

Kurt slid into him forcefully, slow enough to feel incredible but fast enough to make Blaine let out a sharp gasp.

“ _Oh,”_ Blaine knew his voice was nearly a sob, but he couldn't seem to control it. His fingers flexed helplessly against the tree trunk as Kurt buried himself deep inside of Blaine's body, holding his hips hard and barely even letting out a breath.

“I want to fuck you really, really hard,” Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine moaned, because this side of Kurt was  _amazing._

“I want you to,” Blaine finally managed to articulate.  _“God,_ I want you to, I...don't hold back, Kurt, please. I can take it.”

“But you promise to tell me if you can't, right?” and for just a moment, it was Regular Kurt there with him, his voice gentle, letting Blaine know he was safe.

“I promise.”

Kurt pulled back slowly, almost all the way out of Blaine's body, before  _slamming_  back in so hard that Blaine's ass arched higher and his feet momentarily left the ground.

Blaine screamed and tried to push back against Kurt, greedy for more, but Kurt had his hips in a vicelike grip, and refused to lessen the pressure. He held Blaine in place and fucked into him hard, his hips slapping against Blaine's ass and making it jiggle, and Kurt groaned, clearly enjoying the show.

“Gods, Blaine, I wish you could see this,” Kurt managed to say through his own heavy panting. “You look so incredible like this. Your body...you have the most incredible body ever crafted by the gods.”

Blaine wanted to argue, wanted to say that  _Kurt_ was the one with a body too incredible for this mortal world, but he found he couldn't speak at all. He merely gripped at the tree trunk and tried to keep from falling as Kurt fucked him hard and deep and fast, pushing into his body and sending explosions of pleasure through his veins.

Their skin slapped together loudly; Kurt's balls against Blaine's balls, Kurt's hips against the globes of Blaine's round, fleshy ass as Kurt pounded into him, and  _god_  Blaine felt claimed; like he was possessed without being a possession, like he was wanted – so,  _so_  wanted.

“B-Blaine,” Kurt stuttered weakly, his head thrown back as he fucked Blaine, his rhythm beginning to grow erratic as Kurt gasped out hot breath against Blaine's neck. One of Kurt's hands moved to the center of Blaine's chest as he pressed his chest against Blaine's back, and with his other hand he firmly grasped Blaine's neglected cock and began to pump.

Blaine cried out again and again; from this angle Kurt was hitting that pleasurable spot inside of him over and over again, making his balls tighten and his nipples grow hard, and his hand on Blaine's erection was like white-hot perfection, like every nerve ending had been rubbed in red flower oil and then magnified.

Kurt's last few thrusts were so hard Blaine nearly lost his balance, Kurt slamming up into him and making him wail, and the warm sensation of Kurt coming hard deep inside of Blaine's body was more than Blaine could stand, and before he knew it he was coming too, coming so hard and for such an impossibly long time, until his vision grew fuzzy at the edges and his legs actually did give out.

Blaine lay on the ground, utterly dazed, and blinking almost as hard as he was panting. Some space of time had passed since Kurt had fucked him within an inch of his life, but he wasn't sure how much. Surely not that long. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe?

Kurt's face came into view, and Blaine realized he was lowering himself to the ground beside Blaine.

“Hi,” Kurt said, sounding tentative and a bit nervous. Blaine blinked at him. He was still trying to remember whether or not speaking was a thing he knew how to do.

“I...look, Blaine, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see me like that. I hope you didn't feel...pushed into anything? It's just...I'm not trying to use this as an excuse, I promise, but it really is true that Sidhe are just wired differently than humans in some ways, and I know that doesn't mean I can't  _choose_  to-”

Kurt furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of Blaine's sudden bubbling laughter.

“What?” Kurt prodded.

“Kurt...” Blaine finally managed. “You...you  _want_  me.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Of course I want you.”

“Mmmm. Yeah. But you want me  _as much as_ I want you. You want me so much it makes you crazy.”

Kurt paused for a moment before responding. “Riiiiight...but I don't know if that's actually a  _good_   _thing,_  Blaine. I mean...you saw me at the supply store. That was ridiculous. I let my jealousy get  _way_ out of hand, and I just...gods, I can't believe I was so stupid.”

“It wasn't stupid,” Blaine insisted, gazing at him from beneath heavy eyelids. “It was  _hot.”_

Kurt flushed. “Oh.”

Blaine smiled. “Yeah. Oh.” He managed to shuffle forward enough to kiss Kurt. “And Kurt? I like...being yours. You...” Blaine bit his lip, feeling suddenly, oddly shy. “You were amazing. I mean, you always are, but that. That...I.” He forced himself to meet Kurt's eyes. “I liked it,” he admitted. “All of it. A  _lot.”_

“So you're saying you want our sex life to be rougher?” Kurt asked, trying to sound lighthearted but coming off a bit nervous instead.

“I mean,” Blaine said gently, “That I love this side of you too. You don't have to hide any yourself from me, all right?”

Kurt smiled, nodded. “You're too smart for your own good sometimes, husband of mine,” he said with a flirtatious smile. Blaine settled into Kurt's arms and closed his eyes.

“We should probably head back soon,” Blaine murmured. “It's going to start getting dark.”

“Mmmmm,” Kurt responded.

They were silent for a few moments, simply basking in being together naked beneath the open sky, something they didn't do as often as they would like anymore. Blaine stroked the tip of Kurt's ear, and Kurt murmured softly and laced his fingers together with Blaine's.

“Mine,” Kurt said softly, raising their joined hands to his lips and kissing Blaine's knuckle.

“Yours,” Blaine agreed, and snuggled even closer.


End file.
